The following description relates to generating quantum logic control sequences for quantum information processing hardware.
Quantum computers can perform computational tasks by executing quantum algorithms. Quantum algorithms are often expressed in terms of quantum logic operations applied to qubits. A variety of physical systems have been proposed as quantum computing systems. Examples include superconducting circuits, trapped ions, spin systems and others.